Siempre estare a tu lado
by Alguien desconocido
Summary: Sin resumen
1. Todo sucedió por mi

Capitulo 1: Todo sucedió por mi

Hola mi nombre es Sun tengo 16 años, vivo solo con mi madre ya que hace 6 años mi padre murió en un accidente, pero resulta que ese accidente sucedió por mi culpa, ya que yo estaba acompañando a mis padres a comprar cosas para mi cumpleaños, como todo chico de 10 años me gustaba ir corriendo y jugando por ahí, y gracias a eso yo quede en medio de una calle. Un camión iba a toda velocidad pero antes de que me atropellara mi padre me empujo fuera de la calle haciendo que el camión lo atropellara a el. Cuatro años después de ese accidente yo me decía que si les hubiera echo caso a mis padres que siempre me decían que "fuera tranquilo porque me podría suceder algo", mi padre seguiría con vida, pero resulta que en esos cuatro años tenia unos sueños en que yo siempre veía como personas morían así como si nada.

Estuve medio año pensando por que tenia esos sueños, por que los empece a tener después de que murió mi padre, pero todo eso cambio hace casi un año, cuando yo estaba acompañando a mi madre a comprar al supermercado, al momento de salir del supermercado mi madre se tropezó, haciendo que cayera sobre las bolsas que ella traía, pero eso fue lo peor que pudo pasar ya que cuando yo la trate de ayudar me quede congelado al momento de ver que empezaba a salir sangre del lugar donde había caído mi madre. Resulto que en una de las bolsas en las que ella cayo había un cuchillo, que mi mama había comprado. Se le había clavado en el estomago.

Un día cuando fui a ver a mi madre al hospital, el día siguiente del accidente, me lleve una muy mala noticia ya que el doctor que atendía a mi madre me dijo, que ese cuchillo le había roto una vértebra de su columna, haciendo que quedara parapléjica. Al momento que recibí esa noticia yo caí al piso de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos, el problema no era que mi mamá no volviera a caminar si no que quien la ayudaría en casa cuando yo fuera a la escuela. El día que la fui a buscar ya que la habían dado de alta, me sucedió algo por lo menos para mi extraño en ese entonces , que fue que cuando yo llevaba a mi madre a mi casa tuve una especie de visión en la que vi que una mujer con una blusa amarilla moría por un cable del tendido eléctrico que estaba colgando muy cerca del suelo, cuando mi celebro volvió a reaccionar me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que una mujer muy parecida a la que había visto en la visión estaba caminando no muy lejos de nosotros. En ese momento mi mente se quedo en blanco cuando le trate de buscar una explicación de el porque ella era la misma mujer que yo había visto morir en mi mente, mientras que lo hacia un grito me hizo volver al mundo real, cuando vi lo que había sucedido, mi madre estaba gritando mucho ya que unos metros mas adelante la mujer de la blusa amarilla estaba convulsionando en el piso ya que no muy lejos de ella había un cable colgando muy cerca del suelo, cuando vi el cable, estaban saltando chispas de el.

Estuve mucho tiempo tratándome de explicar por que había sucedido lo de ese día, a decir verdad me sentí mucho mas tranquilo ya que los sueños ya no los tenia, pero sabia que esta tranquilidad no duraría por mucho tiempo, ya que los sueños los había dejado de tener cuando tuve esa visión, eso significaba que en ves de tener los sueños tendría visiones de cuando las personas iban a morir. Pero todo cambio hace unos dos o tres días atrás cuando vi a una persona morir frente a mi, seguramente se estarán preguntando que extraño tiene esto, bueno, la razón es que no tuve ninguna visión de que la persona iba a morir, eso me extraño mucho ya que por lo menos una vez al mes tenia las visiones de como una persona iba a morir. Estuve paseando varios minutos por la casa, asta que me tropecé con algo que había en el piso, me pareció extraño porque había un pedazo de madera que sobresalía de el piso, tratando de dejarlo como estaba descubrí que había algo dentro, al momento de abrirlo encontré una caja que tenia adentro una nota que decía "Hola Sun, tal ves cuando estés leyendo yo ya este muerto. Se que no a sido fácil para ti afrontar mi muerte pero se que para tu madre tampoco, bueno vallamos al grano, escribí esta nota para decirte que tu tienes una habilidad que te deja ver quien persona puedes salvar antes de que muera, se que te parece algo extraño pero es la verdad, yo también contaba con esa habilidad pero para mi era al revés ya que yo solo podía ver a las personas que aunque hiciera algo de todas formas igual iban a morir, bueno eso quería decirte todo lo demás lo debes descubrir por tu propia cuenta".

Desde que leí esa nota han pasado aproximadamente dos días, aun me pregunto que quiso decir mi papá con "todo lo demás lo debes descubrir por tu propia cuenta" aunque lo piense determinadamente no se me ocurre alguna explicación para esa frase, acaso se refería a que tener las visiones no era todo lo que yo podía hacer, o acaso se refería que las visiones no siempre me mostraran a quien pueda salvar, como lo que me sucedió unos días atrás.

"Esto me sucedió ayer"

Como todo día normal me estaba preparando para ir a la escuela, siempre me preocupa que a mi madre no le pase nada cuando este en la escuela, ya que mi escuela me queda muy lejos, así que tengo que usar el metro para poder llegar mas rápido, este metro esta bajo tierra, así que tuve que bajar unas cuantas escaleras, pero mientras que hacia esto ultimo me empezó a doler la cabeza, empece a ver como una chica caía a las vías y moría atropellada por el tren, después de tener esa visión me bino un impulso incontrolable de llegar lo mas rápido posible al anden, para cuando llegue vi como una chica caía a las vías. Yo me quede congelado asta que escuche que el tren venia, que podía hacer para que la chica se salvara de morir, esa pregunta me hice asta que decidí saltar a las vías para tratar de hacer algo para ayudarla, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que el tren estaba unos cuantos metros delante de nosotros.

No me quedo otra opción que tomarla y lanzarme de espalda entre los rieles de las vías, al momento de hacer eso vi que los ojos de la chica estaban completamente blancos, pero podía escuchar como respiraba, al momento de que el tren pasara sobre nosotros un trozo de metal me corto desde la mejilla asta la ceja, haciendo que mi ojo derecho comenzara a sangrar, cuando el tren se detuvo trate de salir con la chica de debajo del tren, cuando logramos salir de debajo del tren, le pregunte el porque había caído a las vías y ella me respondió

- Es que soy ciega - Al momento de escuchar eso me vino un dolor enorme, fue casi el mismo dolor que sentí cuando me dijeron lo de mi madre, estaba a unto de romper en llanto, pero me detuvo ella al decirme

- Gracias por salvarme, m-me puedes ayudar a llegar a mi casa -

Yo no dude en decirle que si, ya que no se veía que alguien la acompañara. Le pregunte porque iba sola considerando que era ciega, ella me respondió que como toda persona ciega estaba usando un bastón, pero una persona la empujo e hizo que lo soltara y ella tratando de recogerlo callo a las vías, ella admitió que no le gustaba mucho usar el bastón, cuando le pregunte donde la tenia que acompañar ella me dijo que era un par de estaciones mas. Cuando llegamos una mujer que parecía ser su madre fue corriendo asta ella para abrazarla, cuando ella me vio con cara de preocupación y me pregunto que me había sucedido en el ojo, para cuando recordé lo que me había sucedido tenia gran parte de mi camisa y la mitad de mi cara manchada por sangre, bueno debí darme cuenta ya que el ojo no lo podía abrir y también porque la personas que iban en el tren me miraban con cara de bicho raro.

Después de un rato yo estaba en el hospital por la herida de mi cara, cuando salí del hospital me lleve la sorpresa de que la chica que había salvado estaba con su mamá sentadas en un asiento que había ahí, cuando me acerque a ellas, la madre de la chica me dio las gracias por haber salvado a su hija, cuando le pregunte el por que habían ido a esperarme, y la chica dijo

- E-es que se me olvido presentarme, mi nombre es Moon-

- Y mi nombre es Sun -

Después de presentarnos su madre me pregunto si querría ir a su casa, yo le respondí que no, ya que tenia cosas que hacer, así que le dije que iría en algunos cuantos días más.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado y para que entiendan la historia, los capítulos serán lo que a Sun le haya sucedido en el día.**

**Los capítulos los iré agregando conforme se me vayan ocurriendo.**

**Gracias por leer y que tengan buen día, mañana, tarde, noche, amanecer, atardecer, anochecer o lo que sea que tengan.**


	2. Mi pasado

Capitulo 2: Mi pasado

Hoy fui a la casa de la chica, cuando llegue a su casa toque el timbre y su madre me salió a atender, para cuando entre, la chica (aun no recuerdo bien su nombre) estaba sentada en un sillón que había en el lugar, su madre me dijo que me sentara al lado de ella, eso ocasiono que ella se sonrojara un poco, para cuando me senté su madre me pregunto como sabia lo que le iba a suceder a su hija, ya que me dijo que en las noticias mostraron la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad y muestran que de repente salí corriendo en dirección al anden, no supe como explicarle lo que había sucedido ya que tal vez no me creería, así que le respondí

- No tengo ni la menor idea - La madre de la chica me quedo mirando con una cara extraña al escuchar la respuesta que le di

- Bueno, cambiando del tema, como han sido estos últimos años para ti- me dijo ella. Me quede callado por un buen rato, hasta que le dije que no tenia intenciones de hablar de eso ya que era un tema muy delicado para mi, ella entendió y me pregunto como era que llamaba ya que no recordaba mi nombre

- Mi nombre es Sun - le respondí

Ella me pregunto el porque me habían puesto ese nombre mis padres, a decir verdad nunca me intereso saber el porque me llamaba así, así que no supe que responderle.

Después de hablar un par de minutos, su madre me pregunto si quería comer con ellas, yo acepte ya que no había comido nada desde la mañana, mientras que su madre estaba preparando la comida ella me pregunto el porque no había querido hablar sobre mi pasado, me quede callado asta que le respondí

- Esta bien te contare lo que me sucedió pero con una condición, no se lo contaras a nadie -

Ella asintió y le comencé a contar que cuando tenia 10 años estaba acompañando a mis padres a comprar cosas para mi cumpleaños, mientras íbamos al supermercado yo quede en medio de una calle ya que me gustaba ir corriendo por ahí, de repente sentí como alguien me empujaba fuera de la calle, para cuando vi quien me había empujado, vi que era mi padre que pocos segundos después su cuerpo fue golpeado por un camión que según las noticias iba a unos 100 km/h en una calle en la que debería ir a 30 km/h. Gracias a eso estuve yendo un mes al psicólogo para poder dormir tranquilo ya que cada vez que tenia un sueño recordaba el momento en el que mi padre fue atropellado por el camión, cuando deje de ir al psicólogo comenze a tener sueños en los que personas que nunca había visto morían por cualquier tipo de accidente, para cuando me fije la chica estaba tratando de no llorar, pero se notaba que algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, así que le lije que si quería que le dejara de contar la historia pero ella me dijo que se la siguiera contando, no me quedo otra opción que seguirle contando la historia, le dije que estuve unos años teniendo esos sueños asta que un día, estaba acompañando a mi madre a comprar al supermercado, para cuando volvíamos a casa ella tropezó y callo sobre las bolsas que ella traía, pero resultaba que en unas de esas bolsas había un cuchillo que se le enterró en el estomago haciendo que quedara parapléjica y que desde ese día yo había dejado de tener los sueños, pero en vez de tener los sueños comenze a tener visiones de personas que morían, le iba a seguir contando pero ella me interrumpió diciéndome

- Y en unas de esas visiones me viste a mi - con su voz cada vez rompiendo se mas. Yo le respondí que si, mientras veía que cada vez mas caían lagrimas de sus ojos, decidí dejar de contarle la historia para tratar de consolarla, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella me dijo

- Seguramente crees que e estado ciega desde mi nacimiento cierto - dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

- S-si- le dije

- Bueno, resulta que ese no es el caso, cuando tenia cinco años yo estaba jugando com mis juguetes, mientras que mi madre estaba haciendo el aseo de la casa. Recuerdo que tenia unos aviones de juguete y siempre me gustaba jugar con ellos corriendo por toda la casa, según mi madre eran muy peligrosos ya que me podía clavar una de las alas, así que decidió guardarlos en un lugar en los que yo no los alcanzara, pero cuando estaba viendo que juguetes sacar de una caja que tenia llena, vi uno de los aviones que supuestamente mi mama había guardado, así que tome el avión y me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella para decirle que había encontrado un avión, pero antes de poder decirle me resbale ya que mi madre estaba limpiando el piso, al ver que me estaba cayendo trate de afirmare de un mantel de una mesa, para cuando termine de caer vi que un vaso de plástico que parecía tener agua, callo sobre mi cara, solo recuerdo que cuando me sucedió eso comenze a gritar mientras me sobaba los ojos por el gran ardor que sentía, mi madre me escucho gritar, para cuando me vio yo me estaba retorciendo en el piso por el ardor que en ese momento sentía, no recuerdo mucho mas después de eso, pero por lo que recuerdo yo estaba en la camilla de un hospital, mientras que veía a mi madre hablar con un doctor, no recuerdo bien lo que estaban hablando pero de repente mi madre se puso las manos en la boca, mientras que caída de rodillas al piso, para cuando me dieron de alta mi madre me dijo que tenia algo que contarme para cuando llegáramos a casa, cuando llegamos mi madre me sentó a un lado de ella y me dijo ~ M-Moon t-te tengo que contar una cosa, lo que te callo sobre los ojos e-era cl-cloro ~ cuando me dijo esto ultimo comenzó a llorar, como yo era pequeña no entendía muy bien lo que le sucedía, mientras aun lloraba me dijo ~ p-puedes que quedes ciega ~ No entendí el significado de esas palabras asta que cumplí siete años, por el echo de que un día para otro se me empezaron a tornar los ojos blancos, mientras que empezaba a ver borroso. Estuve dos años ocupando lentes, asta que un día deje de ver por completo, al menos cuando sucedió eso estaba en casa com mis padres, comenze a gritarle a mis padres que no podía ver nada mientras comenzaba a llorar, estuve yendo una semana al oculista para ver el estado de mis ojos, el ultimo día que fuimos al oculista, escuche como mis padres salían de una habitación, ellos se ha cercaron a mi y me dijeron que era muy poco probable que recuperara la vista, para cuando dijeron esto ultimo yo comenze a llorar, mientras que a la vez mis padres me abrazaban, y desde ese entonces han pasado siete años, este ultimo año e estado tratándome de acostumbrar a usar el bastón, ya que el día que caí a las vías un guardia me estaba ayudando a llegar al anden, pero me dejo sola porque unos tipos estaban peleando, y una de las personas que estaba ahí, tratando de separarlos me empujo, haciendo que soltara mi bastón, y como ya te dije antes, tratando de recoger el bastón caí a las vías -

Cuando dijo esto ultimo yo me quede callado asta que la madre de la chica nos llamo para comer, cuando me levante, ella se agarro de mi brazo, como excusa me dijo que así llegaría mas fácilmente al comedor, cuando llegamos al comedor su madre estaba arreglando la mesa, justo antes que su madre nos viera ella me soltó y usando sus manos como referencia se sentó, la madre mientras preparaba los platos me dijo

- Escuche de lo que estaban hablando - Me quede callado por un rato asta que su madre me dijo, que no me preocupara porque no se lo iba a decir a nadie, después de comer mi madre me llamo por teléfono para decirme que tenia que irme, así que me despedí y me fui en dirección a mi casa, ahora que lo recuerdo no conocí a su padre, bueno, tal vez para otro día.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que tengan buen día, mañana, tarde, noche, amanecer, atardecer, anochecer, o lo que sea que tengan.**


	3. Algo que no sabia

Capitulo 3: Algo que no sabia

Hola, a pasado un tiempo desde que fui a la casa de aquella chica, desde ese día no e tenido visiones, eso es algo bueno para mi ya que me a desestresado, pero hubiera deseado que hubiera durado un poco más, ya que hoy en la mañana cuando iba en camino al metro para poder ir a la escuela, tuve una visión en la que un chico un poco mas alto que yo, iba caminando cuando dos tipos corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a la que el iba, lo empujaban, haciendo que cayera de espaldas a la calle, justo al instante de que el callo a el asfalto paso un auto, atropellando lo al instante, cuando reaccione vi a aquel chico caminando, y mas adelante estaba un tipo viendo su celular, cuando otro tipo con capucha se acerco al el y le quito el celular, y salió corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, me quede quieto por un momento, ya que estaba tratando de pensar que hacer, pero como no me quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar, salí corriendo en dirección hacia el chico, justo un poco antes de que lo alcanzara los tipos lo empujaron, pero pude agarrarlo a tiempo, ya que poco después el auto le paso rozando la cara.

Como vi que se me estaba haciendo tarde, salí corriendo hacia el metro, no tuve mucho tiempo para fijarme de que le había pasado al chico, pero en ese momento, si mal no recuerdo, creí haberlo visto con un uniforme parecido al mío. Cuando llegué a la escuela, el profesor no había llegado, un poco después nos avisaron que el no vendría por razónese de salud, así que nos dejaron el tiempo libre asta la siguiente asignatura, en el tiempo libre que tuvimos no dejaba de pensar en que le abría pasado al chico después de que me fui, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre que indica el cambio de hora. Después de que se acabara la hora tocaron para salir a recreo, como siempre fui a comprar algo para comer, ya que en mi escuela había una pequeña tienda donde podíamos comprar algunas cosas de comer, mientras que esperaba que me pudieran atender, escuché que alguien me estaba llamando, para cuando me di la vuelta me quede muy sorprendido al ver que la persona que me estaba llamando, era el chico que apenas había salvado esta mañana.

Me acerque a el, y justo antes de que le pudiera decir algo el me dijo estirando el brazo - Mi nombre es Dark, es un placer conocerte -

después de estrechar las manos, yo me quede callado ya que aún seguía sorprendido. Tartamudeando un poco le respondí - M-mi nombre e-es Sun -, cuando le dije mi nombre, no se por que, pero él sonrió un poco, le pregunte el porque estaba sonriendo, y el me respondió, - Sonrío porque tú eres el chico que salvo a Moon -, cuando menciono el nombre de aquella chica, yo me quede estupefacto, ya que no esperaba que el conociera a Moon (Supongo que ya me aprendi su nombre), y mucho menos esperaba que el supiera quien era yo, cuando le pregunte el porque sabia quien era yo el me dijo que Moon se lo había dicho en persona, después de lo que me dijo me quede como una estatua ya que me costaba entender que el tal vez, el conocía a Moon desde mucho antes que yo, mientras que yo pensaba esto, el paso la mano frente mi cara, como si estuviera tratando de ver si yo reaccionaba a esto, cuando vio que reaccione me dijo que cuando se acabaran las clases lo esperara en la entrada del colegio ya que me tenia que decir algo, cuando dijo esto ultimo tocaron el timbre para que volviéramos a clases, antes de que se fuera se despidió de mi y se fue en dirección a su sala, supongo.

Cuando acabaron las clases, me quede en la entrada como habíamos acordado, después de un rato vi que venia con una chica que resulto ser Moon, como Moon aun no se acostumbraba a usar bien el bastón, venían caminando lentamente, para cuando llegaron hacía donde yo estaba, el chico (Si no mal recuerdo su nombre tenia algo que ver con la oscuridad) me dijo

- Primero que nada, gracias por haberme salvado esta mañana. Seguramente te preguntaras el por que Moon y yo ya nos conocíamos, bueno, la repuesta es simple, nosotros somos amigos desde los cinco años -, no se porque pero no me sorprendí tanto cuando el me dijo eso, tal vez ya esperaba que ellos fueran amigos desde pequeños, - Moon me contó lo que paso ese día en la estación, pero no solo por eso se quién eres tú - cuando dijo eso no entendí mucho a que se refería, asta que el me dijo, - Yo ya sabia quien eras tu porque, yo era una de las personas que estuvieron ese día del accidente del camión - después de que dijo eso, no halle nada mejor que hacer, que sentarme en el piso y quedarme un largo tiempo mirando el piso - Perdona si te hice recordar lo de ese día -

- No, esta bien - le respondí con una voz fría, como si estuviera a punto de morir

- Vamos, no te sientas mal por eso, levántate y vamos a comprar algo - me dijo eso mientras que me estiraba la mano para ayudar a levantarme, después de que me ayudara a levantarme me dijo - Moon me dijo que después de ese accidente tu habías empezado a tener visiones, de como personas morían -

- N-no era n-necesario que le d-dijeras eso - le dijo Moon, un poco molesta y nerviosa. Bueno me sentí un poco traicionado, ya que con Moon había acordado que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero a la vez un poco tranquilo, ya que no le tenia que ocultar eso, mientras que caminábamos llegamos a una tienda de helados, después de comprar los helados nos sentamos en una mesa que había en el lugar - L-lo siento, se que no debería habérselo contado a nadie pero no pude evitarlo - me dijo Moon con una voz de arrepentimiento

- No te preocupes, solo fue algo que no se pudo evitar - ella sonrió al escuchar que yo le dije eso - Bueno, recuerdas que te dije que te tenia que decir algo cuando saliéramos de clase - me dijo el chico con una voz seria

- Eh... si - le respondí - Bueno, lo que te quería decir es que hay alguien que te esta buscando, ya que sabe que tienes visiones sobre personas que van a morir -

- P-pero porque estaría buscando a alguien que pueda hacer eso - le dije un poco nervioso, - Bueno, yo solo se eso, así que ten cuidado con personas que parezcan sospechosas -

- Ok, ¿pero porque a mi? -

- No lo se, solo se que alguien te esta buscando, solo se que quiere algo de ti -

- Pero que tiene que ver el que yo pueda tener visiones de personas que van a morir -

- Tengo una teoría, pero tengo que confirmarla, bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde, creo que ya deberíamos irnos -

- Ok, adiós -

Después de que nos despedimos me fui de ahí y mientras que llegaba a mi casa pensaba, porque me estarían buscando, porque a mi y no a alguien mas, bueno no e tenido mucho tiempo en pensar eso, ya que como tengo un examen en algunos días mas, tengo que estudiar lo mas posible, ya que tampoco digamos que me a ido muy bien este año en la escuela.

**Notas del autor**

******bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que tengan buen día, mañana, tarde, noche, amanecer, atardecer, anochecer, o lo que sea que tengan.**


End file.
